Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon
The Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon is the most powerful weapon found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ PDA Listing "Armacham's Type-12 fires pulses of superheated coherent energy capable of evaporating the soft tissue of organisms within several meters of the burst. A major shortcoming of the current design is the DPF reactor's limited yield, severly limiting the number of times the weapon can be discharged before it is fully depleted. Pulses gradually decelerate due to atmospheric resistance and destablise violently after a short interval." Description The Type-12 fires a glowing orb of energy that travels slowly forward, releasing arcs of electricity that damage anything foolish enough to stand near the projectile's flightpath. Even a single arc will turn any regular enemy into a charred skeleton, while several will bring down even a Replica Heavy Armor; in addition, the projectile eventually explodes, dealing even more damage to anything nearby. The projectile is capable of travelling straight through enemies; this allows it to kill a whole line of normal enemies, but can be a disadvantage since it will eventually stop dealing damage to a heavily armoured target; to negate this, the bolt should be aimed downwards so it explodes at the target's feet. Should the bolt strike an impermiable surface such as a wall, it will simply bounce off and continue. Only an Elite Powered Armor can hope to survive even a single properly aimed shot from this weapon. For additional accuracy at range, the Type-12 mounts a scope with a built-in rangefinder. Unlike the other scoped weapons, there's no clear indication of the zoom level, but it's comparable to the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher's scope. The scope is clearly not yet fully completed; it washes out colours, has vertical bands and flickers with static. A rectangular box in the center acts as the aim point, showing roughly the effective radius of the bolt, with a calibrated bar underneath to allow adjustment for long ranged fire; this is never needed by the player, however. The Type-12 first appears right after Michael Becket locates Snake Fist in Interval 10 - Snake Fist, and is given with ten shots. Only one other Type-12, this time with 5 shots, can be found in the entire game, that one in Interval 13 - Approach, right before the huge room where Becket must chase Harold Keegan and battle a large force of Replica Assassins. It is never used by any enemy. Trivia *The operation of the Type-12 is similar to the legendary BFG10K from Quake II; that weapon fired a large bolt which sent out laser-like 'tracers' to damage enemies. *The Type-12 is based on the FN F2000 assault rifle with mounted FN EGLM grenade launcher; on the Type-12, this is the magazine housing. Since the weapon is stated to be powered by a built-in reactor, it's unclear what the "magazine" actually is; presumably, some kind of fuel rod. *FPS veterans might consider the Type-12 to have the traits of a plot device weapon; it's ridiculously powerful, has a tiny amount of ammunition and is introduced in-game by a character. There is in fact no battle that the Type-12 is required to win, although the player must take it when offered for the game to continue. It can be dropped later if preferred. Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons